Butterfly Effect
Butterfly effect is the first opening of Pretty Rhythm : Aikatsu Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Deatta hi kara PEEJI megureba Choppiri otona ni natta ka na? Ano hi mo hareteta ne Bassari kitta kimi mo itsunomanika nobiteta ne Ippai tsumekonda kono TAIMU KAPUSERU Kossori ume ni ikou yo issho ni Kokorobosasa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte arigatou tte sakebun da Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo |-| Kanji= |-| English= Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Flipping the pages from where we met Have I really grown up at all? It was sunny that day too Guess that freshly cut hair all grew back This time capsule filled to the brim Let's bury it in secret together Hide all your loneliness and just flash a smile Just wave your hand and shout thank you Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Full ver. Rōmaji= Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Deatta hi kara PEEJI megureba Choppiri otona ni natta ka na? Ano hi mo hareteta ne Bassari kitta kimi mo itsunomanika nobiteta ne Dare ni mo naisho ne mama ni mo himitsu ne Negaigoto to akogare to yume o Ippai tsumekonda kono TAIMU KAPUSERU Kossori ume ni ikou yo issho ni Kokorobososa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte arigatou tte sakebun da Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze wa fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru yo Kizuna fukameta bunkasai toka Kizu darake no undoukai Tetsuya ake no shiken Kekka wa kinishinai yari kitta yoku yatta Nemutai jugyou mo souji toubande sae mo Mou sukoshi yatte itai na nante ne ENDORESU mitaide attoiumadatta ka na Furikaereba minna itoshikute Konosaki doko ni tsuzuku? Wakaranai mama susumu Ippo fumidaseba hitori hitori ni natte Jibun de kimeta michi ga iki domari dattara Mata koko ni modotte kureba ii ne KAPUSERU akeyou Machi doushikatta itsumo sotsugyou surun datte Sore na no ni nande nandarou? Namida ga dechau no? Ureshii no? Kanashii no? Doushite? Okashii yo ne? Konosaki doko ni tsuzuku? Arata na michi yo hirage Doko ni mukatte mo deai ga matteirunda Kokorobososa kakushite tobikiri waratte misete Ookiku te wo futte arigatou tte sakebun da Kimi ga hitotsu habataku sono tabi dokoka de Kaze ga fuite mirai wo ugokasu chikara ni naru Donnani hanaretete mo kokoro wa tsunagateru yo itsudemo |-| Kanji= 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になるよ 出会った日から　ページめくれば ちょっぴり　大人になったかな? あの日も晴れてたね ばっさり切った髪も　いつの間にか伸びてたね 誰にも内緒ね　ママにも秘密ね 願い事と憧れと夢を いっぱい詰め込んだ　このタイムカプセル こっそり埋めに行こうよ　一緒に 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす 力になるよ 絆深めた　文化祭とか 傷だらけの　運動会 徹夜明けの試験 結果は気にしない　やりきった　よくやった 眠たい授業も　掃除当番でさえも もう少しやっていたいな　なんてね エンドレスみたいで　あっという間だったかな 振り返れば　皆(みんな)愛しくて この先どこに続く?わからないまま進む 一歩踏み出せば　ひとりひとりになって 自分で決めた道が　行き止まりだったら またここに戻ってくれば良いね　カプセル開けよう 待ち遠しかった　いつも　卒業するんだって それなのに　なんでなんだろう? 涙が出ちゃうの? 嬉しいの?悲しいの?どおして?おかしいよね? この先どこに続く?新たな道よ　開け どこに向かっても　出会いが待ってるんだ 心細さ隠して　とびきり笑ってみせて 大きく手を振って　有難うって叫ぶんだ 君がひとつ羽ばたく　その度どこかで 風が吹いて　未来を動かす　力になる どんなに離れてても心は　繋がってるよ　いつでも |-| English= Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Flipping the pages from where we met Have I really grown up at all? It was sunny that day too Guess that freshly cut hair all grew back This time capsule filled to the brim Let's bury it in secret together Hide all your loneliness and just flash a smile Just wave your hand and shout thank you Every time you flap your wings Somewhere a wind will blow, strong enough to change the future Gallery 1.jpg|1 2.jpg|2 3.jpg|3 4.jpg|4 5.jpg|5 6.jpg|6 7.jpg|7 8.jpg|8 9.jpg|9 10.jpg|10 11.jpg|11 12.jpg|12 13.jpg|13 14.jpg|14 17.jpg|17 18.jpg|18 19.jpg|19 20.jpg|20 21.jpg|21 22.jpg|22 23.jpg|23 24.jpg|24 Image.jpg|0 Image.jpg|30 26.jpg|31 32.jpg|32 33.jpg|33 34.jpg|34 Category:BellRose~